The World without Logos
by Dr.Doom23
Summary: After The rebellion it creates a world without any Magical System and a world without rules should create peace but instead creates a world without anything to hold back horrors that threaten to end a universe as it did so many times before, this time it could bring about an end to every universe in existence through the Awakening of The Ultimate Chaos


They had to make her understand, heat death is what they called it in other universes for they truly had no other words for what it truly was. Kyubey was connected in ways that even she in her new powers would never understand. In other realms precautions were never taken and although they thought they had control they did nothing to stop the four from ravaging the earth.

They thought little of that world several times, in several realms. Now they were gone completely and the darkness that remained made the others realized that it did not mean there was nothing. Something awoken and when it awoke everything ended. They first took precautions to stop them as they appeared on earth before the magical girl system. The first sign was the Bringer of Fear that it's true name tore away at its mind for the longest time before it would simple forget. This bringer called itself The Toymaker when it wanted to take time with driving parts of them insane in time rather than outright.

They failed, time and time again they failed as they could harm the physical form the creature had taken in the earth but it would almost always be an attempt that would lead nowhere as The Toymaker often revealed that killing his "mask" would be as annoying as pulling on bit of hair from the top of a human's head (the irony not lost on them).

He had the Aklo Toyroom, it was becoming desperate and they hoped stopping him there would stop the others from coming. The rules of reality were the Toymaker's in that realm and they obeyed only him, many of them were added to his toy collection no matter how hard they tried. After a thousand times it became clear that they did not have what was need to stop him.

After the Toymaker made his claim he would stop and move on to other realms forcing others to attempt what seemed impossible.

"This game is fun but you little fools should know the game never ends" He would claim as he would disappear with the toy room.

Then appeared the Bringer of Wrath who took up the title of Witchdoctor when he was in a chartable mood, though they learned later that this mood was a façade, he found a way to bring with him music that should sound wrong in every sense of the word but humans dance themselves to insanity as it eats away at them turning even the nicest of humans to snarling monstrosities that thrived on their rage to kill as many as possible. This would leave The Witchdoctor to merely dance along with the world burning behind him a smile of content on his face.

As with the Toymaker they tried their best to stop this monster with the face of a man but as before any attempt to do so was preplanned by the Witchdoctor. The music would never be stopped as it was unveiled on every system underneath other forms of music around the world causing mass hysteria after months of being played and people started to truly hear the music that The Witchdoctor so they could never figure out the direct cause of the noise.

He later revealed that he could eat his creations when they carried on attacks, he claimed only three words when he would do something that caused small sparks of fear to be felt in them.

"I'm so hungry!" Attempts to stop his killings and his hunger only let him expand his eating habits as he found the cat like creatures to be very delicious. They were losing in those universes and as he disappeared after a job well done they prepared a system to help fight off such nightmares. It would soon turn into a small measure of calm before an even greater storm. Their former plan of selecting warriors did not go unnoticed and this brought in the Bringer of Sorrow with his own irony of being titled The Peacekeeper as he somehow found a way to expose the world to the horrors the others created but any and all blames as set to them and the warriors Kyubey picked.

The human race slowly gave into their misery as The Peacekeeper set the stage for to excuse and kill each other for working with their warriors whether or not they actually picked them. He too would vanish after a sufficient amount of time to whatever timelines they had not affected.

"They will know the depths of their despair as the world unravels" That was the last of his messages to the world before he would vanish off the face of the earth.

After several time lines it would then have The Bringer of Oblivion decided that whatever they had started it was time to end. He called himself the Daemon Sultan and when everything for him was set he claimed only one thing before Entropy burned away everything.

"For him awaken, For existence begone!" other times, other realms the end of the universe would be lost in the blink of an eye. Kyubey really had things to fear (though they cannot claim such a thing now) but no matter how many times they would do anything the worlds would burn and be wiped away for the return of something worth fear.

This was until one universe; they were discovered by one man that would give them the tools to develop something that could save every universe, every timeline, everywhere and somehow it felt as though he was fixed to this point in time. He gave no names as he believed that he would merely being annoying them with useless information over and over again.

He claimed himself The Dream Wizard and claimed that although The Kyubey had been with the earth since the wheel and fire, they only noticed the things that would be practical to them and never noticed that something somehow left an imprint long ago and left his family with the ability to tap into a power source not native to the realm. He could not describe it to us but he claimed it felt as though it was something outside time and space.

He gave them, tomes, magical plans, and other things that he somehow knew was in their power to do. They started to understand what desperate meant and they did not ask how he knew them or the fours horrors that awaited their continuation of awaken the chaos.

This lead to the system that would create several seals powered by the defeat of Witches, they would be strong enough to seal the great horrors as they tried to move to another time and another realm. The Toymaker was locked away in his toyroom, The Witchdoctor was stuck between different dimensions, The Peacekeeper was kept out of time and The Daemon Sultan nowhere to be found.

The first time the system was changed did not sit well with them. Neither did it for The Dream Wizard as he suddenly appeared before them.

"Filling the seals with Hope will only awaken the chaos not let it sleep" He decided to give them a plan that was suppose to but everything back to how it needed to be as the first seal was already weakening and The Toymaker was close.

Now another human ruined a delicate plan. With the curses of the world bearing down on this realm they could do nothing as the curses of the world bear down on them.

She did not understand what she had wrought. The seals were already breaking as she foolishly held on to an emotion that twisted her to the plans of something beyond anything in existence. Even now she ignored how this realm was a mere layer away from those creatures that awoken the chaos and the end of creation. The skies being slowly tore open by masses of appendages that seemed to have end to them and almost no center.

Even now he used what little power he had to view the earth and to his growing horror the first seal was broken.

"Welcome one and all to the greatest show unearthed!" The Toymaker was already making his move and she noticed too late the changes on earth as old ones already breaking through this realm. They were sure if even she could comprehend the crawling chaos that was humans called The Haunter of the Dark.

==Author Note==

This is just me throwing around a concept and I may just end it here. If you like it and want me to continue then I will try my best to make a better story out of it. If not then at least you can see a good story idea that you can use or at the very least a good read.


End file.
